Better
by mebeaseddier
Summary: What happens when Sam auditions for American Idol and gets to the finals? Will a certain nub give her advice that will change her future forever? Seddie for sure ONESHOT


**Heyyyyy I'm SO sorry I've been m.i.a for what feels like EVER. So I have been very Seddie needy lately. Since #TheKillerTunaJump I've had my fanfiction needs come back.**

**Sooooooo *put in imaginary drum roll* I give you a new oneshot! I was listening to Jennette McCurdy's album a few days ago and a song called Better came on. I had immediate Seddie feels listening to the lyrics over and over again. Its not technically a song fic, but it has a song in ti (if that makes any sense to you).**

**Now I don't think I'm gonna continue any of my other stories, but I will (possibly) start new ones. So if you have suggestions, review, message me, or whatever!**

**I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah. I don't own anything. Everything goes to Nick, and wherever the things in this story come from.**

* * *

><p>Twenty-one year old Samantha Puckett moved back to Seattle years ago. She met so many people there she loved when she was in Los Angeles with Cat, but a part of her was missing her home. So she moved back. Back to her family.<p>

Carlotta Shay-Best Friend, Partner-in-Crime, Secret Keeper, and sister. Whom actually moved back from Italy because she missed home too much.

Gibby Gibson-Shirtless mermaid, enough said.

Spencer- The crazy, wacko artist, and basically, her big brother.

and then one more..

Fredward Karl Benson- The techy nub who she loved to hate. The one she shared her first kiss with, the one she claimed to love one night at the school lock in, the one she saved from a tank of man-eating tuna. She did that...all for him.

And it was called one thing, love.

All of this was rushing through her mind as she walked into the room, the room with a panel of four judges and twenty camera men. Here she was, about to audition for American Idol. And she did it all for him.

* * *

><p>Months had passed and Sam was a finalist on the show. She now just wasn't known for iCarly, she was known for her singing. Carly had helped her train, Gibby walked around as a distraction and Spencer was just well, Spencer.<p>

The night had come. Freddie, Carly, Gibby and Spencer all sat in the front row of the auditorium, right next to the judges panel. The night had come and Sam was nervous as well as everyone else competing. Only one person could comfort her though, and she texted him asking him to go back to her dressing room. He was there when nobody else was. There was a knock on her door and he walked in. They wouldn't be alone because Sam was still in the hair and makeup process. with Patti and Robert (**a/n: if anyone gets that reference, you get a virtual cookie)**.

"Hey nub." she playfully says as he walks into the room

He laughs and sits down in the chair next to the dress she was going to be wearing that night on stage.

"So how are the nerves? I'd be petrified if I were you."

"Well considering I've done this the past few weeks, I guess they aren't too bad. But that ham a few hours ago probably wasn't the best idea." she laughs at the end.

He could tell she was terrified, she was trying to cover it up and wasn't doing such a great job.

"Well look at it this way Princess Puckett, if you win, you start a whole new life. You get a record deal and a damn good job."

She was about to say something when the stage hand knocks and says "Ten minutes Ms. Puckett"

Freddie looked at her and saw she wasn't ready, 'Ahh, normal Sam.' he thought to himself.

He walked out with one last glance at the gorgeous blonde haired, blue-eyed demon he still loved after all of these years. Turning around, he says one last thing "Get out there and kick some ass." Heading back to his seat, he smiles and gets the feeling that it was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>An hour later, a package playing on the screen behind Sam showed her entire journey from a little audition to making it to the finals of the show.<p>

Freddie wasn't watching, he was too busy staring at the blonde beauty tapping her foot nervously as she was about to perform the last time on the American Idol stage. There was a camera in the faces of him, Carly, Spencer and Gibby snd Carly was too busy making sure she said "HI DAD" to the camera.

The next thing he knew, Ryan Seacrest was accouncing to the stage for the final time in the season, Sam Puckett. The music started and she sang the slowest song she ever had, staring at a chocolate-eyed boy in the front row.

_In the corner of my room, there's a pile of things that still belong to you_  
><em> And I'll give 'em back, but here tonight<em>  
><em> I'll go through 'em one by one without a fight<em>  
><em> And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt you said goodbye<em>  
><em> and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse<em>  
><em> I'm going to take my time, 'til I wake up one morning and I find<em>  
><em> That I feel better.<em>

_ Outside my window, there's the moon_  
><em> and it's saying don't get over you too soon<em>  
><em> So I'll keep breaking until I'm done<em>  
><em> and I get it through my head you weren't the one<em>  
><em> And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt you said goodbye<em>  
><em> and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse<em>  
><em> I'm going to take my time, 'til I wake up one morning and I find<em>  
><em> That I feel better.<em>

_ Better_

_ 'Til I look at your pictures and run out of tears_  
><em> and you're not all I'm thinking about<em>  
><em> 'Til I don't turn around, hold my breath for the sound<em>  
><em> of you saying my name out loud<em>

_ Oh Whoa Oh Oh Oh_

_ And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt you said goodbye_  
><em> and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse<em>  
><em> I'm going to take my time, 'til I wake up one morning and I find<em>  
><em> That I feel better.<em>

_ Better _

The crowd cheered with a standing ovation and a few tears from Carly to his right. Freddie mouthed one word to Sam that she needed to see at that very second 'beautiful'. Sam was standing in awe when Ryan puts his arm around her and says something in her ear that Freddie couldn't understand. There was one more performance that night but he couldn't concentrate, he wanted Sam to win so bad. It was her dream, he knew it was. She told him when they were sixteen and dated for a few months, they told each other everything and he had never heard her sing until the audition a few months ago.

'I think I still love her.' is all Freddie could think until the producer came out on stage with Sam, some girl named Tori and another named Zoey.

He took the microphone and explained that they were about to announce the winner and they had to be dead quiet until the winner was announced.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Ryan Seacrest walked onto the stage and said his infamous "And the winner is-"<p>

Freddie, Carly, Spencer and Gibby all had a line of hands. Sam looked at them with a nervous smile, until she heard two words she never thought she would hear

"SAM PUCKETT."

All the little quad did was huddle and cry together. Gibby even took his shirt off in celebration. Samantha Puckett, the little deliquent from a Seattle webshow had made it to California with a studio deal.

The group was distracted by someone joining them in the front row, the winner, the one who thought she wouldn't make it to a Walmart to work, finally got there. She hugged her best friends tightly and they could all feel a camera trying to squeeze their way in between their legs. But they didn't care, they were all too happy to.

The after party was at Paramount. Everyone went, but Sam had her mind on one person. She didn't care about her victory at the time, she wanted to find him. She looked everywhere. And she immediatley thought of one place.

The tech nerdy room.

Even after all these years, Freddie was still a nerd. He went to college and majored in Technology and was some mojo with the Pear Company. He was pretty successful. But now was her time to have a moment with nobody but him. She walks slowly into the room

"Yo yo."

"Came to find me I see." Freddie laughs not looking up.

"No nub, I was looking for the bathroom. But I casually walked out of my way up to a nerd cave."

"Ha ha ha very funny," He responds with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "So, you won."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. But yeah, overwhelming. I kinda wish I didn't win that way I could just have a normal life, but I guess that's not how it worked."

He laughed and thought for a minute, and calmly responds, "Well, I was nervous for you. And I'm beyond proud of you." He slowly starts walking toward her and looks at her petite face still covered with terror from the flashing lights outside.

"Freddie, listen, I need to talk to you. I think I might-uhh- have a situation. I think I might possibly be-" she was cut off by his lips punching hers. She didn't know what was happening but she saw the fireworks. They were there. She immediatley saw flashes outside the window of the paparazzi snapping pictures of the kiss.

"I love you too." Freddie blurts after the kiss and Sam couldn't be happier. She and Freddie had just kissed, but there was one issue.

"Benson, are you sure you want to be with me? You'll have people constantly following you around. Are you sure that's what you want?

"Well Princess, I wouldn't trade it for the world." Sam's heart melted, she knew she wanted to be with this boy forever.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

It was June 26th, 2018. Sam and Freddie were as strong as ever and Sam was releasing her debut album that day and had decided to call it _Love Always_. Her voice was stronger than ever and she was having comparisons to Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston and was getting press everywhere she went. Sam woke up that morning an realized it was the day she had been waiting for for almost three years. After all the hard work she had put into her album, it was finally released to the public. She looked to her side and saw Freddie next to her softly sleeping. She slowly shook him and pecked his lips. She looked at him and asked a simple question.

"Guess what today is."

He laughs and responds by saying "A day I get a damn good album from my gorgeous girlfriend."  
>She attempts not to laugh but she can't help herself. Then all of the sudden her crew barges through her hotel room door with bags and her manager, Debby yells "Ok lovebirds, we hate burst your bubble, but someone has to get ready for going on national television in two hours."<p>

Sam groans and goes to the mini fridge pulling out a package of lunch meat before kissing Freddie and heading to the bathroom where her crew was preparing everything.

Two hours later, Sam is camera ready and singing in the streets of New York City whilst staring at Freddie and singing all the songs she wrote about him.

She had fans gathered around the sides and Freddie stood in eyeshot for comfort. And yes, he had even become his own little celebrity from being around Sam everywhere they went. Sam didn't mind at all.

She just finished her song called "I Hate to Love You" and she ran off to hhug her adoring fans while Freddie stood there smiling prouder than ever.

That night, the couple was going to California to prepare for Sam's concert the next day at Walnut Center **(wtf am I thinking? )**. The sold out show was the last of her small concerts promoting her album.

The showtime had come and Freddie was backstage with Sam's manager,Scooter, had just told him some amazing news.

As Sam was onstage introducing her band and background dancers, Scooter walked out with Freddie. Sam was confused and started pulling the men off of the stage. Scooter started pulling her back onto the stage and Freddie had to hold her in place so she didn't run off. Finally, Scooter began talking.  
>"So Sam, earlier this year, Freddie and I had a meeting without you and we promised each other we would work you hard and put out some good music. And the hard work paid off, because you missy, are the first person since 2013, beating out Ariana Grande in with a number one debut album. So you, Samantha Puckett have made music history."<p>

Sam was in shock, but that was just what happened first. About halfway through Scooter's speech, Sam felt Freddie's arms disappear from her waist, she wasn't too worried about it and she didn't want to be rude by looking away. Once she turns around to kiss him as a 'yes! we did it' kiss, but he wasn't there. But Carly, Spencer and Gibby were all standing there smiling widely at her. Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear

"There's ham backstage and I hope you enjoy your surprise. I love you."

Sam didn't even care about the band starting to die down from running out of music, she was too happy with seeing her best friends again. However, she was reminded that she probably needed to finish because of Freddie tapping her shoulder. She told Carly and the crew she would see them later and catch up then.

She finished the show and threw out the flowers at the end. As she did every show. Thanked her fans and walked backstage to catch up with her best friend from forever.

She did it. She was living her dream and it all started with five words-"The New American Idol Is-"


End file.
